


La jeune fille en vert

by Vixensugarcult



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Steven Universe AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixensugarcult/pseuds/Vixensugarcult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul took out his phone and pressed the app where his music was stored and handed it to Nephrite. She scrolled and picked, the soft sound of a recording he'd played last week- he knew it instantly- Camille Saint-Saëns, the piano version of Danse Macabre.</p>
<p>"That's fitting."</p>
<p>"Is it?"</p>
<p>"-yeah, fits me, that's probably the only song I actually played well."</p>
            </blockquote>





	La jeune fille en vert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zorura](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zorura).



In the shadow of a cliff face, the loom of a moon over his head, Soul took out his phone and pressed the app where his music was stored and handed it to Nephrite. She scrolled and picked, the soft sound of a recording he'd played last week- he knew it instantly- Camille Saint-Saëns, the piano version of Danse Macabre. Nephrite planted it right in the sand at her feet. Tuned loud enough to hear over the slow, lazy roll of the waves sliding over the sand but quiet enough to be a hum. 

"That's fitting."

"Is it?"

"-yeah, fits me, that's probably the only song I actually played well."

“I like it, it’s a little strange.”

“I hate it.” He hated the piano, the song he liked. A little dark and strange but light. Skeletons dancing around gravestones, midnight, and halloween. 

“So? That’ doesn’t mean you suck at it.”

“-why do we need music anyways?”

Nephrite takes four steps back and she’s standing in the sea, she takes one small step forward, makes a slow gesture with her arm, shifts the weight of her body and pirouettes on the toe of her right foot. Her hair fans out softly, a sheet of pale gold. At the end she stretches out her hand. It’s small and girlish.

“Dance with me.”

“I thought you said your weird alien body couldn’t fuse with a person.”

Nephrite flushes, her blush faintly green. “It means trust.” She says and she does her twirl again, she’s closer to him now within length of her outstretched hand. “So dance with me.”

Soul blinks, he doesn’t do dancing much. When he was nine he’d had to do a ballroom dance class for a wedding. Apparently it’s cute to dress up kids in little tuxedos and make then do a simplified version of a type of waltz. He had to take another one for Wes’s wedding last year, that was the end of his experience. Soul hesitates a moment and takes her hand. She’s cool to touch and smile soft and warm. The stone embedded on her breast bone gleams, catching a shine from the silvery moon, or maybe it was supposed to do that when she’s dancing. Her gem stuff was confusing even when she explained it. Soul isn’t sure what sort of dance he’s supposed to do and she get’s a flash of irritation when he doesn't so whatever she expects him to do, shoving his other hand to her waist where her strange dress turned a bottle green and flared out.

“Is there a point to this?” he asks, letting her guide him into the first steps by stepping on his toes when he doesn't do it on his own. 

“No, we can’t fuse.” Nephrite shrugs. Soul wonders if that’s the only reason gems dance, doing whatever fusion does to them or means.

“-Then?”

“I wanted to dance with you- that’s all.”

“That’s kinda uncool of you.”

“You’re dancing with a gem under a full moon by the shore, is that uncool now?”

“Most people would consider dancing with a rock in the middle of the night pretty uncool.”

“What about dancing with an alien girl?”

“Still geeky.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nephrite is a type of jade, that is slightly harder than the other species of jade (jadeite) I wanted something that could relate to Maka's eye color as well as her personality; according to what I could gather nephrite -or jade in general- has multiple meaning that varied from source to source, since I didn't know the exact reliability of the websites I picked out the most common traits that reappeared across the board. Nephrite symbolized protection, knowledge, and encouragement of one to see oneself as they really are.


End file.
